I'll Always Be Syaoran's Girl
by angelraine
Summary: She waited for his return. He came back and expressed his love for her. She promised to be his girl, always.


Author's Notes: This story, I'm afraid, is a one-shot… I just came up with this on such short notice so please go easy on me if you hate the story. The song just fit the scene that's the reason why I included it. It's an OPM song called "No Ordinary Love" by MYMP.

All I ask you is to review. That is all.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! Clamp owns CCS. Also, I do not own the song.

Sakura's POV

It had been six years since I captured all of the Clow Cards. It had been six years since I last saw him…

Syaoran-kun…

Syaoran-kun…

As I stared outside, I watched the cherry blossoms fall. 'I wonder if he's thinking about me…'

"Kinomoto!" the teacher said. "Go to the board and solve the problem on the board."

I was startled. Then, I stared at the board. Inside, I groaned. 'This problem's hard… I wish Tomoyo could help me….'

I walked slowly to the board. I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I heard my teacher tap his shoes. I felt nervous until…

"Kinomoto Sakura, please proceed to the open field. Kinomoto Sakura, please proceed to the open field."

I wondered, 'Why am I instructed to go there? Is this something about the cheering squad? We practiced and I think we forgot to clean up…. Argh… What will I do now?'

I didn't know that I was standing in front of the class until my teacher said, "Kinomoto,"

I still didn't move. He called me again, louder this time. "Kinomoto!"

I was startled again. "Yes?"

He said calmly. "Go now to the open field. Something must have happened."

I nodded and bowed. Then, I walked toward the door and hurriedly went to the field.

The field was near the cherry blossoms and there were petals all over the field. I looked around. There was no one there. Then, I saw a familiar boy with brown hair. He was wearing a green polo and pants with brown shoes. Those were his favorite combination in clothes.

'Could it be?' I asked myself. I felt my eyes are starting to water.

It's him. It's Syaoran.

_This could have been just another day_

_But instead we're standing here…_



_No need for words it's all been said_

_In the way you hold me near…_

"You came back…" Those were the first words I was able to say.

_I was alone on this journey_

_You came along to comfort me_…

"Of course I came back." Syaoran hugged me tighter. "I missed you."

_Everything I want in life is right here_

_Cause…_



_This is not your ordinary_

_No ordinary love_

_I was not prepared enough_

_To fall so deep in love_

_This is not your ordinary_

_No ordinary love_

_You were the first to touch my heart_

_And everything right again with your extraordinary love_

"I didn't know you were coming… Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him as I stared into his eyes. I started to feel weak as I stared into those brown eyes.

_I get so weak when you look at me  
I get lost inside your eyes  
Sometimes the magic is hard to believe  
But you're here before my very eyes…_

"I can't believe it." I sighed. "You're here."

"Better believe it, Sakura." He said, "Or do you want me to go?" He let me go. We were standing about 5 inches apart. Even if the distance was that small, I still felt that he was going to leave me again.

_You brought joy to my world  
Set me so free  
I want you to understand  
You're every breath that I breathe_

I immediately responded. "No, don't go. I'd die if you do."

He moved closer to me and held my cheek. "Don't worry. I won't."

_No ordinary love  
I was not prepared enough  
To fall so deep in love  
This is not your ordinary  
No ordinary love  
You were the first to touch my heart  
And everything right again with your extraordinary love  
_

He inched a little closer. I closed my eyes. A second later, our lips met. He never let me go. I decided not to use the Time card since this was a moment that I shall remember forever even if it doesn't last forever.

_From the very first time that we kissed  
I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all   
From this day on, remember this:  
That you're the only one that I adore  
Can we make this last forever  
This can't be a dream  
'Cause it feels so good to me  
_

That was my first kiss. And I shared it with him. It was too good to be true but yes; it was true! It's so nice to be in love…

_Good to me_

_So good to me_

_To fall so deep in love_

_Cause_

A few moments later, we broke our kiss. We stared at each others eyes. I kept smiling. Out of the blue, he knelt in front of me. He took a small box out of his pocket.

"This is yours." He said, "There's something inscribed in it."

_This is not your ordinary  
No ordinary love  
You were the first to touch my heart  
And everything right again with your extraordinary love   
your extraordinary love_

_I was not prepared enough_

_To fall so deep in love_

I took the ring from the case and read the inscription. "I'll Always Be Syaoran's Girl…" I can't help it but tears fell down my eyes. "Oh, Syaoran…" I hugged him. "Thank you. Don't worry. I shall always be your girl."

_Cause _

_This is not your ordinary  
No ordinary love  
You were the first to touch my heart  
And everything right again with your extraordinary love_

The cherry blossoms kept falling over us. He slipped the ring in my finger and we walked away from the school. He said that he excused me from classes and we were off to a very wonderful date.

!End!

Please review. I edited it since all it showed was boxes.


End file.
